First Thoughts
by carcrash-romance
Summary: Ever wonder exactly what was going on in the minds of Hunter and Cal while they were with Morgan? Minor Language
1. The Return

Hey everyone! As you know, I've changed my username. I also am considering abandoning my long-term fics for now. As you all know, they haven't been undated in so long. But it's only a possibility. I prefer one shots for the moment. This idea just came into my head and has been floating around for weeks screaming 'FIC ME FIC ME!' so I figured might as well shut it up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ICE

I can't believe I'm back here, in the same house as that pompous bastard, Cal. Why the hell did the Council pick ME of all Seekers to investigate Cal and Selene? Is this a test, to see if I have curbed my lust for revenge? The Council is so ruthless I wouldn't put it past them. I can't last here much longer, in both their smug presences. If it wasn't for Athar here with me…I might lose my mind. Selene chased away Ma and Da. She stole childhood from Linden, Alwyn, and I. Was Selene that vengeful? She didn't even love Da! I want to murder them both. When I prove them guilty of all those dark waves, will I be able to stop myself from stabbing them both in the heart?

EARTH

I can't believe they had the nerve to come here, to follow us. And even worse, to come to our house! That smug asshole, the bastard my father conceived with another woman while Mother was pregnant with me! I know it's not Hunter's fault. I wouldn't hate him so much if he wasn't always rubbing it in my face. And now they've come, right when I've found Belwicket's last living witch! He better not screw us up. We've searched for the witch to long to have our plan fail now. She is powerful, but easily swayed. Her power is fresh, raw, and growing. She is much more naive than I thought she would be. All it takes is a pretty face and anyone could have her and her power in the palm of their hand! All it took was one simple circle and all that power was unleashed. Mother was proud. And even more so when I told her that she had no idea of her power. She can be easily controlled. But she is so plain. No wonder she is so desperate for me. A girl with her looks would be happy if any boy showed interest in her. Thank the Goddess I'm not expected to fall in love with her.

ICE

I need to confront Cal. I've been holed up in this bathroom, trying to catch my breath. Athar is here with me. We will confront them together.

EARTH

Crap. He's coming to me. I guess the bastard wants to talk. I need to get rid of him. Morgan will be back soon. Crap. She's coming now.

ICE meets FIRE

Goddess. I can't breath. I was halfway through confronting Cal. We were talking, yelling. Then she comes. She's beautiful and she has power coming off her in waves. Strong waves. She powerful. What does Cal want with her?

Her face. Its like nothing I've ever seen. She seems…sad. Her face has the look of someone who used to be happy. Well, until she begins to glare at me. I can feel her power coming off her erratically. She has no control over it. Impossible. Someone with that much power must know how to control it. But Goddess, she's so beautiful. I feel a pull towards her. I want to hold her, to kiss her. Goddess what's happening to me? I don't even know this girls name, and already I want to take her in my arms and never let her go.

Cal is speaking now. Her name is Morgan. She's Cal's girlfriend. Figures. She innocent. I can tell. She doesn't know about Cal. I'll protect her. Save her. I can feel Athar getting tenser and tenser. She can sense her power too. But I know Athar. Athar thinks she guilty. It's what she does. In her book, you're guilty until proven innocent. Morgan's innocent. I'll save her from Cal, if it's the last thing I do.

And come to think of it, it probably will be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, what did you all think? This will be continued, but most likely it will only have a 2 or 3 more chapters. Leave me some reviews please! Now, the reason in referred to the characters as elements is because in one of the books, Morgan describes the characters by elements. And I didn't want to use name in this fic. Elements seemed to fit better.


	2. The Mask

Well, I'm not dead yet…hope you enjoy! This chapter is the scene in Bloodwitch. Also, I've branched out a bit, and I'm going into the characters heads before they actually meet in person. I think it sounds better that way. Also I've decided I'm going to do all the scenes up to book six, and then I'll move on to some more little stories and one shots.

xxxxxxxxxxx

ICE

Damnit, damnit, damnit! This isn't working. I can't find anything on Cal and Selene. They're covering their tracks far too well not to be up to something, not that I need proof of that. They aren't slipping up, or leaving me anything suspicious to send to the council. I know they're up to something but I can't show the council that a lack of evidence means a crime. And of course, there's the little spell that they've cast on me that's given me this bloody cold. I'm going insane. And I swear it's because of _her_.

FIRE

_Shit_. How did she get into mother's library? I can't even get in there, and she wasn't even looking for it! She's more powerful that we thought. She's perfect. So much raw power at our disposal. She's far too easy to court. And it's going to cost her her life.

But how did she get in there? And find Maeve's book? All those books, and she picks out the very one that could ruin our plan. Thankfully, Morgan's decided not to question Mother too much. She's slightly more guarded now, and I can't say I blame her. But it won't be a problem. A few kisses, and she'll be ours again.

ICE

How does she do it? I met her for thirty seconds, and already she's all I can think about. What is it about her that pulls me to her? She's already clouding my judgment. Sky knows something's wrong, but no way am I going to tell her.

FIRE

I called Morgan and suggest a trip to Practical Magick. It's too easy with her. All smiles, kisses, and presents and her defenses are gone. She's a romantic. Or very naïve. We wander around the shop a bit more, until we both decide we've had enough. Oh, shit. I can sense him.

ICE

I scried for Cal and found his car at Practical Magick. I take the small rock I've spelled. It's a simple spell, to be sure. Hopefully so simple that he won't be able to notice it if he scans his car.

It doesn't take long to get to the shop. I cast my senses quickly and sense Cal, with Morgan. Better work fast.

I'm just checking to make sure that the rock is wedged in, when I hear the door open and of course, there they are.

FIRE

What the _hell _is he doing? I cast my senses out to my car quickly and sense nothing. I'll have Mother check it when I get back home. Just to be safe.

He says something to Morgan, but I feel her tense next to me. Good. She hates him too. They're sniping at each other, and then he decides to try and pit her against me. God, he's pathetic.

ICE

She's not listening to me. She doesn't believe me. She has to. It's Cal she has to worry about, and it's me she hates. What is he saying to her?

Morgan walks by me, and my arm brushes against hers, and Oh, Holy Goddess.

A wave of pure…I honestly have no idea. It's like all the energy you would receive in a circle, but times ten. It's a solid rush of pure energy. So why am I getting it from her? I look down at her and find she's just as shaken and pale as I am. She felt it too. What's going on?

FIRE

When Morgan walked past Hunter, she doubled over, pale. I wanted to go to her, but I was too busy glaring at Hunter. What did he do to her? Did he spell her? I cast my senses toward her, and she's not spelled at all. So what happened?

Then I hear Morgan's small voice cut through the win. She sounds bad. I need to get her away from him before he starts talking about me again. We can't lose her.

ICE

They get in the car to leave, and I can't resist parting words to Morgan. And for a moment, I let my mask slip.

_Damnit. _


End file.
